Unseen Worlds
by dothackerhao
Summary: You would think that Hao and, Maiden Jeanne would get along...but they would have to as they travel through different worlds together. There's another catch, what does Pilica have to do with Hao!


Unseen World's

"When are we going to track down Hao and get my revenge," says Lyserg.

"You must be patient. You're not the only one that wants Hao dead," says Marco. "Jeanne hasn't come back yet."

**Near the Spirit King**

Hao and his partners are sitting by a fire.

"Everyone leave...I have a visitor," says Hao. Everyone leaves and walks off into the village. Jeanne approaches Hao.

"Not in your coffin today?" Hao says while eating his curry bread. Jeanne just stands there studying his face. Hao finishes up the last of his curry bread and gives Jeanne his peaceful smile.

"I've come here to inform you that you are no longer in the Shaman King contest. As of today you're partners will no longer be in this contest. You on the other hand...will no longer exist." Jeanne stands there and waits for Hao to respond.

Hao gets up and walks over to the Spirit King.

"I know, more than anyone, the true power of the Spirit King. If you think you can get rid of me go ahead. You'll fail in the process because my skills have surpassed yours **_years ago._**" Hao says to Jeanne. Jeanne turns away from Hao and says,

"We all know that already but there is another way."

"What's that?" Hao asks.

"Yoh."

"What can Yoh do? He's just a kid. Your going to have my brother exterminate me? That's a little low for someone like you Iron Maiden Jeanne," Hao says as he looks at Jeanne. Jeanne closes her eyes and concentrates on a glowing purple ball in her hand. Jeanne raises both hands in the air while walking over to Hao.

'What's she doing?' Hao says as he watches Jeanne walk over to him. Jeanne starts to glow. Hao calls for the Spirit of Fire...but it does not respond. It just sits there.

'What the hell is going on?!' Hao thinks to himself in a panic. 'Why isn't my spirit responding?' Hao walks toward his Spirit of Fire. Then he turns around to look at Jeanne, who is getting closer to him.

"Now Hao...your days in this world are over." Hao tries to move as a large purple ball comes toward him. As the smoke clears where Jeanne and Hao were standing, nothing remains.

"Oh no! Hao?! Where did he go?!" Says Opacho. Hao's entire posy looks around in their confused state as they try to figure out exactly what happened.

The X-LAWS come from the woods.

Marco and the others are in shock.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Marco says as he falls to his knees. Lyserg makes a fist and lowers his head.

"What do you mean?" Lyserg asks.

"That was suppose to kill Hao not transport him," says Marco.

"Transport?"

"Jeanne has been spending time perfecting that move. She said once that move is used, Yoh will be summoned and a sacrifice will be made by him to take Hao off the face of the earth," Marco says. Lyserg looks at Marco.

"So you mean tha-," Lyserg says as he gets cut off.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Jeanne and Hao are stuck together in another world...-stripped of their powers," Marco says.

In the middle of a forest somewhere Hao and Jeanne are in a small village.

Hao wakes up and looks to his left. There to his side is Jeanne sleeping peacefully. Hao looks away from her only to see a group of Native American villagers starring at him all around the room.

"Chu chu toca a pilli su?" The villagers start talking to each other. Hao raises his eyebrows and asks,

"Do you speak Japanese?" Says Hao. One of the older villagers nod yes.

"We speak all languages." The old man looks at Hao and Jeanne. All the villagers start to blush. "Is that your wife?"

Hao blushes, "no she's not." Jeanne starts to move but is still sound asleep. A bell rings and all the villagers start to leave the room.

'I should've asked where am I?' Hao looks at Jeanne and moves closer to her. 'I wonder..._do_ we make a good couple?' Jeanne starts to move again but this time she wakes up.

"You look like a angel when your sleeping," Hao complements smiling. Jeanne jumps up and tries to use her powers on him.

"W-what?!"

'It's not working?!!' Jeanne thinks in a panic.

"I know...I just figured out that our powers are gone." Hao looks Jeanne up and down. "Fighting me wont do much just so you know." He allows a smile to escape to his lips.

"How did we end up here in the first place?" Jeanne asks Hao.

"Well let's see... you're were the one that's in charge of this mess," Hao says putting his head back on his pillow. "I guess in a way this is punishment...for you and I."

Jeanne raises her eyebrow, "WHAT?!"

"Never mind that was random, I was just thinking out loud." Hao puts a hand through his hair. "You know where're going to have to learn how to get along in order to get back."

"I don't care about that all I want to know is what exactly happened. What went wrong? I was warned about this sort of thing. It's just that I never knew it would happen to me. But now look what happened... I'm stuck here with you. You disgusting, evil little bi-," Hao covers Jeanne's mouth.

"Instead of you getting frustrated, why don't you just calm down. We ended up here because that power couldn't work on me. All it could do is take away my power and send me to another world. You see you were right for choosing my brother to kill me, but he had to agree with your little plan." Jeanne starts to shiver.

'How does he know these things? It's almost as if he was born with all sorts of knowledge. How can one person be so wise?' Jeanne thinks in her depression. 'How?'

"So I guess my dream of relieving you from the world will never come true? You will always be here to fulfill your shaman dreams," says Jeanne. Hao looks at Jeanne and uses both hands to touch her face.

"There were many times that I wanted to kill you... just like the other X-LAW that you replaced that green headed twerp with," Hao says. Jeanne looks up at Hao with anger. Hao smiles and holds her hands up against the wall.

(A/N: there was X-LAW before Lyserg that had died during a battle with Hao. This NEVER happened in the actual anime. I made it up! :)

"Why would you bring up that?" Jeanne says as she tries to break free. Hao moves in closer.

"Never mind that, I have some plans for us while we are in this world. In order for you to survive you need to obey me. If you try anything stupid you will die along with the rest of you r holy friends. I really shouldn't have to explain anything else you get my point right?" Hao releases Jeanne's arm. Jeanne looks at her arm witch is red because Hao was holding her down tightly.

Jeanne look at Hao and smiles,

"I don't have to listen to everything you say Hao. You can't just go around telling me what to do...especially since you don't have any power." Jeanne smiles and walks away.

From behind her she feels a blast of heat pass by. Jeanne turns around in panic.

'WHAT????!!!!!'


End file.
